


Whiteout

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: What happened during that storm in 89?
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	Whiteout

Duffy sighed as she pulled back the curtain and peered outside. The weatherman's predictions had finally come true - Holby was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Turning away from the window she briefly contemplated returning to the warmth of her bed but then she recalled Charlie's words from the previous day - anyone who could make it to work should try their best to as it was bound to be busier than usual. Her gaze was caught by her uniform hanging on the door of her wardrobe. She still couldn't quite believe that navy sister's uniform was hers. Her mind was made up, she couldn't let Charlie down.

As she got dressed she started to regret not following Charlie's lead and sleeping overnight at the hospital. She'd considered it but had ultimately decided to go home as she feared it would be too awkward - the office she and Charlie shared wasn't that big afterall...

After fixing her hair she headed downstairs to make herself a coffee and some toast. She then pulled on her fur-lined boots and coat, grabbed her handbag and braced herself to face the artic conditions.

Opening the door she grimaced as a freezing blast of air hit her full force. She pulled up the collar of her coat around her neck and stepped out into the snow, her boots sinking several inches and her breath forming clouds in the air around her. She slowly trudged the few feet to the road where her battered old car was parked. The snow was so thick it had half buried the wheels and the windscreen was covered in a thick layer of ice. She sighed, she wasn't even going to bother trying to dig it out as a quick glance up the road told her that even if she did manage to she wasn't going to get very far as the roads were clearly treacherous.

Duffy placed her car keys back in her handbag and began to make her way steadily, slowly, towards the main road. She'd almost made it to the corner when the snow began to fall again.

Blinking through the snow she spotted an older man sat at the bus stop opposite. Concern flooded through her as she stepped into the road to check that he was OK. So much so that she didn't spot the patch of black ice until it was too late and she went crashing to the floor, striking her backside on the edge of the kerb.

Staggering back to her feet she made a mental note to be more careful as she made her way across the road. By the time she got to the bus stop the gentleman had given up waiting for the bus that was clearly not coming and had wandered off. She lingered for a few minutes under the shelter waiting for the snow to ease off a bit before she continued on her trek to the hospital.

There were very few others outside braving the elements but Duffy acknowledged those who had with a smile as she passed. Turning off the main road she decided to risk a short cut under the flyover in an attempt to shave some time off her journey that had already taken far longer than it should have done due to her having to keep changing direction to avoid snow drifts that would have swallowed her whole!

As she passed under the flyover she heard the wails of an ambulance siren as it screamed above her head. For a brief moment she contemplated yelling to see if she could get a lift. Shaking her head she laughed at the daftness of her idea.

Onwards she trudged as the snow continued to fall, the visibility terrible. Despite her coat and boots she was chilled to the bone when she finally saw the familar hospital building looming into view in the distance. It still took her a further half an hour to navigate the treacherous conditions of the large carpark where she slipped on the ice a further two times.

As such she was quite the bedraggled mess when she finally entered the department. She cast her eyes over the packed waiting room contemplating how it was typical that the injured and sick could still manage to make it in despite the conditions when the staff had struggled to even get out of their own driveways!

She entered the staffroom to find Megan making a cup of tea.

"I saw you in the carpark and thought you'd appreciate a cuppa." The older nurse smiled as she held a mug out towards her young friend.

Duffy looked aghast at her. "How did you beat me into work? You live practically the same distance away!" She remarked as she removed her coat and boots.

"Snow shoes!" Megan declared, nodding her head in the direction of the corner of the room.

Duffy laughed as she saw that there was indeed a pair of snow shoes lent against the wall. Taking her shoes out of her locker she sank into a chair and sipped her tea, letting out a sigh at the warmth that spread through her.

Charlie pushed open the staffroom door, a smile instantly lighting up his face. "Am I pleased to see you!" He told Duffy. "I tried calling your house but the phone just rang. We were considering a search party." He teased.

Duffy stuck out her tongue at him. "Hey! It only took me..." She looked at the watch hanging from her uniform. "...nearly four hours to get here." She grimaced, giggling. "I might just cut my losses and stay here tonight." She drained the remains of her drink and pushed herself to her feet. "Right, let's crack on shall we..?" She smiled as she strode out the door to begin work.


End file.
